


Blood Red Roza

by skysaburntorange



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Badass, Comrades, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Post-Book 3: Shadow Kiss, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysaburntorange/pseuds/skysaburntorange
Summary: Begins during cave scene but instead of Dimitri, Rose is turned strigoi. Ensue chaos, violence, a LOT of blood and a version of Rose you didn't know you wanted but you needed.My first fic- I hope you enjoy this as much I did.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir & Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir/Rose Hathaway, Rose Hathaway/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic EVER! I have been using Ao3 for forever and am so excited to finally write my own material particularly for VA due to the rapidly decreasing number of new works. I intend to update weekly so do pester me if I forget. Anyways here it goes!

Cave scene: Rose PoV

Black blood spills out over my hand as I thrust my stake into the heart another strigoi. A frustrated screech erupts from its lungs and echoes through the cave as I twist the stake out and watch the body crumble to the floor with a final swipe of its claw that I dodge before plunging my blade into the next attacker. I whirl effortlessly round slaying one after another leaving a trail of screams in my wake. To my left, Dimitri finishes off another monster, his duster ragged and tarnished. A ring of bodies surrounds the Russian God. Breathing heavily he looks up and our eyes lock. We grin at each other, his eyes full of admiration that mine mirror. 

Out of the corner of my eye, a bone pale figure streaks past me straight towards him.

"DIMITR- "

The strigoi tackles him to the ground and I lung forward. A silver stake rolls from Dimitri's grasp as the monster's claws tighten around his neck. I grab the monster's shoulders and yank them as hard as possible causing us to fall backwards. Rolling over I stab him. Rage clouds my mind and I lodge my stake into it's pale rib cage. It writhes in agony as I stab again and again. After I finish butchering the already dead corpse, I shove it away and grab Dimitri under the arms, heaving him towards the entrance where heavenly midday sunlight streams down. 

Even the countless morning training sessions haven’t managed to prepare me for hauling 160 pounds of pure muscle up a steep incline. I mutter a string of curses as I use every ounce of my strength to heave Dimitri towards the light. Sweat lines my forehead, my breathing labors with every step. 

Suddenly, strigoi howls resonate from the tunnel and a creature clamps onto me and I cry out, its claws dig into my shoulders before dragging down my back making me scream with pain. It takes everything not to let go of Dimitri who seems to get heavier by the second. Cool breath tickles my neck and I shudder only to then begin to writhe as the chill is replaced by heat that slowly spreads down through my shoulders, the momentary feeling euphoric agony is overwhelming and I almost let go of Dimitri as I battle with the subconscious and my attacker. Touching my neck I look down. Warm sticky blood covers my hand.

The world swims and I grit my teeth. The fucker bit me.

The blood coats my arms and trickles onto Dimitri's duster as I continue stumbling towards the light. The steep hill makes the process even harder and my feet slip under the loose stones. Energy seeps out of me. Everything is fading. I shake away the murkiness, arms burning under Dimitri's weight.

\---

An eternity later, with one final heave, we collapse into the light. 

But it's a short lived victory.

Bony skeletal fingers wrap around my ankle and with a sharp tug I fly backwards into the shadows. My struggling is futile under the strigoi's overpowering strength and he grins as I wriggle under his iron grip. He bares his fangs in anticipation. I glower with rage, spitting in his smug face.

"Do it, kill me."

The strigoi pauses and cocks his head in wonder before his nails creep up around my neck, choking me. My lungs are tight from the lack of oxygen and everything swims. He leans in.

"I have a better idea.." 

As soon as I open my mouth to gasp for air his bleeding wrist is shoved to my lips. I choke as black blood pulsates out of the veins and down my throat. I claw wildly at his arm at the realization of what is happening. His cool breath tickles my ear again.

"Welcome to the dark side, Damphir."

With a final gulp, he shoves me forward into the light, I wretch and cough desperately trying to get the poison out of my system. It dribbles down my arms as I stick two fingers down my throat trying so desperately to vomit it out. A single inky dribble slithers down my arm and I fall back with a sob.

It's too late.

Heat floods through me like lava, causing my eyes to water at the sheer intensity. My fists clenched tightly as the pain encases me. I spasm manically, every limb twitching in hot, white agony. I feel my muscles being pulled taught against my bones, tightening by the minute. My locked jaw forced to part at the sudden growth of my incisors that leave my gums bleeding and sore. Blindly, I pat the ground screaming for my stake but it's nowhere to be found.

I cannot become a strigoi. I can't.

As my fingers graze the dirt in search, my nails fall as easily as eyelashes from my fingertips, I watch in horror as they are replaced by long, sharp talons. I crawl back into the light falling heavily down beside Dimitri, black tears stream down my face as I stare at the small stalactites on the roof of the cave, the pain growing stronger by the second. I wail at them to fall, and pierce my now diseased heart but none hear my pleas. A semi conscious Dimitri frowns at me, worry lines his face as I gasp, hyperventilating slightly. Suddenly I draw an enormous gulp of air like a fish suffocating on dry land. And just like that I feel my hammering heart cut out. The once thundering rhythm now silent. Everything stops.  
"Roza?" My slurred name on his lips echoes through my head like i’m underwater. I turn to stare at him, unable to form a sentence. Before anything else can escape his lips he falls unconscious, face ashen from blood loss. 

Shortly after, my vision soon disperses, replaced with a dense, swirling cloud of blood red.

\---

Thump thump thump.

Footsteps crunch on the gravel path. The ground sways violently, pulling me out of sleep. Sunlight burns on my eyelids and I wince, squinting at my surroundings. I'm on a stretcher with oxygen mask secured around my face. I rip it off my face and sit up abruptly. The headache I brace myself for never comes.

"Woah Miss Hathaway. We're gonna have to ask you to lie back down." A hand firmly presses on my shoulder but I don't budge, I can barely feel the pressure he is applying.  
"Where am I? What's happening?" I blurt out in confusion, my voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

"Miss Hathaway-"

"It's Rose."

"Rose, do you remember the Strigoi attack?" Visions flash through my eyes but their blurry, like distant memories. I rummage through them trying to salvage the information but they slip through my grasp like ghosts. I shake my head before look up at the beautiful crimson that smothers the sky. The sun is just setting over the horizon yet it still burns.

"How long have I been out?" 

"5 or 6 hours. It's hard to say. You were very difficult to locate." I nod, half listening to the paramedic's information. I gaze out over the emerald green hills. Never have they looked so luscious and soft. Something flies over the horizon. I squint, my vision focuses far further than ever before. A strigoi. It turns back when it reaches the tree line and our eyes lock, it's bloody lips spread into a smile revealing a set of gleaming white fangs. The monster tips an invisible hat knowingly and with a barely audible chuckle, vanishes.

Everything floods back.

I begin to shake "Miss H- Rose? Are you okay? You're really pale."

My transformation is complete.

The ill hue of my ivory white of my skin will never go away. My tongue flits over two long sharp incisors. I clasp my hands together feeling my talons graze the backs of my hands. I remember how my heart stopped and exhale deeply in one final effort to kick-start it. 

But instead of life, I am met with an overpowering smell of blood. 

My eyes snap open and I jump up off the stretcher. It's just a small movement but I can feel the power coursing through my veins. Suddenly my heightened senses focus on a guardian across the way who is badly injured and slumped on the floor surrounded by a team of medics. I can hear the pop of a syringe puncturing his skin of as an IV drip is inserted into his arm and a trail of blood snakes out.

There's a lurching sensation inside of me like a magnetic pull towards the guardian. My throat dries out my skins feels like it's being pulled tightly. My fangs tingle in anticipation as I stare entranced by long crimson trail that slithers elegantly down his arm. Saliva falls from my lips in anticipation. Without thought, my feet guide me towards the food source my pace quickening by the second. The damphir side of me screams out and my pace slows. 

Pull yourself together Rose.

Every ounce of strength is used to not succumbing to the thirst that is driving me crazy. If I am even within another centimetre of the guardian I know all rationality will dissolve. The old Rose will be gone, and part of me can't let that happen.

Suddenly a force hurtles into me but I don't even budge. Immediately know who it is. Lissa. I look up to see Christian in tow. He gives me a half smile and takes a step back in order to give us some space.  
"Oh my god Rose! We were so worried!" Her jade green eyes begin to water as she embraces me in a tight hug. I swallow loudly at how close she is. Her heart beat thumps in my ears. The scent of her strawberry shampoo does little to mask the intoxicating smell of her moroi blood. I lean down slightly, my mouth just inches from her neck. Heat radiates of her and I inhale slowly. I could indulge in this forever. Just a bite.....  
I jerk my self away and force myself to sit down on the floor. Breathe Rose. The hunger gnaws ravenously at my insides. I don't know where to look. I cannot get rid of the cravings. I focus my eyes on the ground, fixated on the small pieces of gravel. Focus on the stones. They're smooth and round and small and grey and brown and... I repeat this over and over breathing deeply in and out of my mouth to avoid another taking another whiff that will surely send me over the edge. Small and smooth... smooth like skin...  
Thump. Thump. Thump.

Heart beats fill my ears. Not just Lissa's; every single person within a mile radius, their hearts beating loudly, hammering in my ears. Their necks pulsate, veins longing to be punctured. I imagine my sharp fangs effortlessly sinking into flesh. Screams loud and agonizing only adding to the euphoria I would feel as the sweet substance passes my lips. A low growl escapes my lips bringing me back to the present. I look up to see Lissa and Christian staring at worriedly at me. I turn the growl into a moan and clutch my head in fake agony.  
"Sorry, I feel really faint." My voice is strained and although my throat is dry it sounds like a wind chime. Like the song of a Nightingale.  
After a moment Christian clears his throat. Slightly baffled by the whole situation.

"Ugh yeah, you look like hell. Worse than usual." He gives me a lopsided smile and I glance at him with fake anger that verges on real.

"Watch it fire boy." I turn from him and mutter the last part under my breath "or you'll be the first one I eat."  
The paramedic re-approaches and hands me a bottle of tablets. I snatch them out of his grasp.  
"Since I can't make you stay, I suggest you take it easy for a day or two, but since I doubt you'll do that either, have these."  
Twisting the capsule open, twelve blue pills fall out. I scrunch my nose, they emit a rich, unpleasant smell like bleach. Tipping them back in the capsule I thrust them back at him. He huffs with irritation, knowing any argument is useless. Lissa raises and eyebrow.

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

He shakes his head and walks off with a flick of his arm telling us to leave. With a swift, effortless jump to my feet, I sprint round the corner leaving Lissa and Christian to futilely shout in my wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes to terms with the new her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbass me deleted this and had to re-fucking-right it. Anyways, here it is. A day late I know. But better than not at all :)

"Rose slow down" Lissa pants. Abruptly stopping I turn to see Christian bent over, gasping for air.  
"Jesus woman, slow down." He coughs. I haven't even broken a sweat. "For someone who almost died you're really fucking fast."  
I had forgotten. I glance at Christian with a smirk.  
"Or maybe you're just slow fire boy. Keep up you slug." Out of the corner of my eye, Lissa rolls her eyes.  
I pretend to ignore their pleas but I do slow down quite considerably. If I kept that pace up they'd notice something was off. I chew my lip, considering all the factors I will need to be careful of. Luckily my eyes haven't reddened because I haven't fed yet but soon I will need contacts, speaking of which I was starving. There is no way I would be able to survive during a two hour lecture without tearing someones throat out. We were almost there, I need an excuse.  
"Ah crap I uh forgot my.. pencil case?" I wince mentally. Wow, so convincing.  
"Rose you never bring it anyway. This isn't another attempt to bunk is it." Lissa crosses her arms and frowns, her eyes judging and suspicious.  
"No I really need it." I plead but she is clearly unconvinced. Christian creeps past us down the hall, trying to avoid the quarrel that was going to break out.  
"Uh huh. Really. You don't need it, you can borrow my pen like always. Plus, guardian Alto hates it when anyone's late." I roll my eyes with a breathy laugh.  
"I don't care how Stan feels. I also need to pee so I'm going to get it and I'll meet you there."  
"Rose, you don't need it." Suddenly a pulling sensation overwhelms me. Logic and reasoning feels my mind. Compulsion. I angrily stare at her feeling hurt. Had I fallen for this before? How many times had she used it? "I am leaving now. See you later." Her face swims with shock and confusion. With a grin satisfactory I turn on my heel and quickly walk out onto the lawn before she says anything else.  
\--- A soft twilight adorns the sky as I approach the woods surrounding the academy. It's broad and dense and submerged in a thick blanket fog. Perfect for hunting, away from prying eyes. I chuckle nervously with excitement and take off.  
Darkness has settled but my vision is clear and bright. A silvery moon has emerged, its chilly gaze washing over the woodland like a searchlight. Wind whips past me as I fly past, muscles and limbs working in unison like a machine, pistons pumping and engine hot and ready. I tear through the undergrowth, milliseconds pass beneath my feet as I accelerate. I dodge branches with ease. With every step I push harder and faster. With every step I see more details and definition. A stray feather clinging to the bark of a tree. A small cluster of fireflies emerging from the tall grass. Every dust particle, every dew drop. With every step my emotions are stripped away, back down to one core feeling. Freedom. Such a sheer intensity of the emotion is overwhelming. The constant fears and stress of becoming a guardian- all gone in an instant. The adrenaline rush is intoxicating as it courses through me. I imagine my pale form a streaking past, long chestnut hair flowing behind me. I laugh madly at the effortless speed that only continues to increase. Light thumping of my footsteps ceases as I charge harder, the ground barely passing under my feet like a hummingbird's wings. My fangs glimmer elegantly as I smile wildly. I hiss loudly and everything built up inside me releases. Freedom. Rapidly approaching a lake I slam on the brakes, my body responding immediately. I am neither flushed, nor tired and I have never have I felt so in control.  
As a damphir I could roughly estimate my limits by pushing a little hard every day gradually growing stronger. But now I had none. Nothing falters. Nothing fails. Everything hums awaiting my command. I can completely trust my body. Like the bond me and Lissa share except I am in control. I crouch before the silver lake staring intently at the figure reflected back.  
I- I am mesmerizing.  
Since stepping into the woods my old self had been silent but now I felt her. Yet the hatred I expected was no where to be found. Only curiosity that soon settled into awe.  
She liked it, and I did too.  
My reflection grins back at me with anticipation. I tilt my head to show long pearly white teeth off to her. A low hiss sits of joy escapes my lips at the sight of my new stakes. Time to put them to use.  
Let's see how strong you really are.  
I shut my eyes and concentrate, leaves rustling around me. Wind whispers around me like voices reminding me of the ghosts I see. They have been so silent recently. I refocus my thoughts, my ears twitch at the different sounds as I push my senses out further searching for more than crickets and the rustle of an occasional bird.  
A twig snaps.  
I whip my head up. My pupils narrowing into slits like a cat's. The sound is close to the academy. I race back through the trees before silently jumping into the canopy of one. A figure carefully treads where I sit, oblivious to my presence. He ducks behind a tree and after a cautious look back he takes a thin paper roll from his pocket and lights it. It smells cheap and I hold back a gag. He closes his eyes and leans back into the smokey hallucinations that drift into his mind, sickly sweet.  
The perfect prey.  
I compose myself before climbing down and I saunter over to him. His eyes open, shoulders tensed like a rabbit in headlights. But they relax at the sight of me. His surprise transforms into lust as his gaze wonders up and down me, analyzing every curve. I tiptoe closer until we're almost touching. Awe and hunger fills his expression.  
"Are you an angel?" I throw my head back in evil laughter. If only he knew.  
"Far from it baby." My long delicate fingers trace his jaw. I take the cigarette from his grasp, flicking it on the floor. He stares longingly after eyes full of betrayal. I lean my lips to his ear. He shivers under my cool breath.  
"I can give you a high to die for." He laughs nervously under his breath, I whisper again "but you have to die for it."  
His eyes widen in realization as I clamp my hand over his mouth. His breathing is hot and ragged against my palm as he squirms against the tree. I stare at his pulsating vein glowing in the moonlight. All resistance is gone. I cannot hold back. There is a popping sound as I puncture his flesh and then nothing. Only power rushing like vertigo. I smile as he gasps. No nicotine is stronger than a Strigoi bite. Energy floods through me. Everything intensifying, sharper than I ever thought possible. After a minute I lift my head. Blood trickles down my chin and I relish in it. I feel like an animal, a predator. I feel strong. I don't know how I ever thought damphir was better than this. For once I don't feel like a target. Nothing and no one can stop me.  
The body in my grasp slumps forward , eyes sunken and glassy. I nudge him harshly trying to wake him up.  
His head rolls.  
Panic.  
I killed him.  
'YOU KILLED HIM' Rose screams in my head 'MURDERER.'  
I catch a glimpse of myself in a puddle. I look like a mess. Blood is smeared on my jacket and all down my chin. Everything hits me properly this time.  
What have I done?  
The body slumps to the floor as my shaking grasp lets go. I fall with it.  
'HOW COULD YOU?'  
How could I?  
I clutch my head and rock violently.  
'YOU MONSTER'  
I cannot deny her alligations. The evidence stares at me with lifeless eyes, pupils blown wide. Ashen face set in shock by developing rigor mortis.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"I never meant..."  
"I didn't mean..."  
But I did. I meant to kill him. I meant to drain him of his life. And the scariest part?  
I regret nothing.  
I'm a monster.  
I slam my head harshly against the tree.  
'WHY WON'T YOU FEEL GUILT." My head shakes sullenly as I straighten and collect myself. I pull the body behind the tree and without a second glance I run back to Saint Vladimir's  
. \---  
As I reach the school's tall cobbled walls, I crouch before pushing off the floor. My legs respond immediately and I shoot into the sky landing lightly on the terracotta roof tiles. Chimney pots snore, belching out large plumes smoke. The sky glitters, stars shyly flickering on the black canvas above. The moonlight shines and accusatory light onto me. The chatter of students below fills the air, oblivious to the horrors.  
'You may never be able to comprehend what lurks in the dark...'  
Twirling clumsily, giddy and drunk on blood, I follow my own scent back to my room. I'm thankful that Lissa won the argument of rooms after we got back from our time on the run because I have no idea how I would explain this to her. I swing down on the gutter and land with a slight thump, rolling into the plush mauve carpet that is velvety soft under foot. The room has been left untouched. Clothes strewn across and unmade bed. Paper scattered. Just as I left it. It feels like a lifetime ago.  
It was.  
I breathe in my old scent with soft melancholy smile, it is musty and smells slightly of cinnamon.  
Welcome home me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose returns to school having to resist urges and outbursts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!!  
> thank you to all the beans who gave kudos, I appreciate it to know that people are enjoying this! 
> 
> And to clear up everyone's questions: This is not a Lissa x Rose ship nor a Dimitri x Rose ship although it begins as one. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;)

I begin to grab at the discarded items and soon everything is tidy, I will miss the chaos that surrounded damphir me but definitely not the mess. I stare at my reflection in the vanity upon my desk, the once crimson blood now brown flaky. My empty expression peers back, eyes glimmering red in the harsh light of the lamp. I switch is off and walk into the bathroom. With searing hot water, I clean the rest of the dirt and blood away leaving my skin a soft, delicate white. I lather a floral scented shampoo into my knotted locks, the scent of the soap burns in my nostrils but I endure it with teary eyes. I watch the suds dribble miserably down the drain along with the blood which swirls like marble. Once clean of mistakes and dark, chocolaty hair curled to perfection, I tiptoe out of the bathroom and sit down harshly on the stool causing it to skid away slightly. I sigh at my strength- another thing I will have to adjust to. Gazing into the mirror I pick out a dark eye shadow and a fairer concealer, my skin isn't deathly pale but it certainly isn't the same as my naturally exotic complexion. I dip a sponge into it the gooey makeup and begin to dab. The more I dab the worse it feels. The concealer is sticky and heavy like a thick layer of sweat after a work out. It clings like slime and I recoil in disgust at the suffocating sliminess. Grimacing, I grab a face cloth at wipe furiously, clawing at the paint so my face can breathe.

Once gone, I ponder at my pale face. I decide to blame it on sickness. I am sick. So sick that I am on my deathbed- No I have in fact actually I have died. The reaper has already shaken my hand as placed a kiss upon my lips.

I shake away the thoughts and move on.

Ripping the closet wardrobe doors open I scan for something comfortable. Nothing too eye catching old Rose reminds me as I start to reach for a cute red dress. I grumble quickly grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red tank top before I can change my mind. I slip on a pair of sunglasses to conceal the deep red of my irises. I will need a more permanent solution soon. Now, hair up or down? I alternate between the two indecisively before tossing the hairband away. I prefer the more natural vibe.

I flick my hair back over my shoulders and observe the finished result. My gaze softens at the sight of my worried frown. I can almost feel a hand on my shoulder.

'you'll be okay.'

I stand up with a deep breath, slip on a pair of trainers and jog out the door.   
\----  
Conversations die down as I march into the cafeteria. Everyone stares and for a second and I stop anxiously in what feels like a spotlight before hurrying over to my friends. Eddie, Mason sit playing cards with Adrian who's expression implies that he seems to be losing, Christian is laughing at him and tucked under his arm is Lissa who folds her arms and frowns at me. 

"What happened to don't be late? You missed the three whole lessons." I sheepishly gaze at her.

"Sorry, I lost track of time"

"Or were you out with that Moroi you like?"

Everyone's attention turns to the hung over moroi who flings his cards onto the table with a defeated grumble. I raise my eyebrows and scoff.  
"Adrian? He wishes."

Adrian pouts playfully at me before downing the whiskey in his hand. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol flows off him. I wrinkle my nose. Everyone laughs at my reaction thinking it's over-exaggerated. I turn back to Liss with a sigh.

"Why you wearing sunglasses Rose? It's the middle of the night."

I briefly turn to Christian "It's called fashion, you dumbass. Seriously, I was trying to be on time but I fell asleep."

Before sitting down I grab a doughnut and bite take an enthusiastic bite into it. But it's short lived. It's bland and stodgy like cardboard, clinging to my taste buds and the roof of my mouth. It's so dry. I force it back with a grimace. Shock covers the group's face as I toss it to Lissa.  
"Doughnut not suiting your fancy today?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry."

Christian mockingly places a hand to my forehead. "When have you ever refused a doughnut? Are you okay?" He smirks before I slap it away.

"I'm good thanks." I reply with a sarcastic smile, resting my head in my arms on the table.

"You look really pale Rose, are you sure." Lissa questions after munching the last pieces of my doughnut.

"Yup, never better." I begin to tap my foot impatiently under their worried stares. Annoyance flares inside of me, why can't they just drop it? It's no big deal. I had a short fuse before and now it was even shorter.

'Rose, relax.'

I sit back, cross my arms and close my eyes feeling their gazes shift. The atmosphere is awkward but less intense as chatter begins to resume.  
Eddie clears his throat. "Guardian Belikov got out of hospital about an hour ago."  
Straightening in my seat I lean forward now interested. Dimitri. I had completely forgotten. Guilt washes over me. I hadn't visited or even left a message. Probably for the best though right now. I run a through my hair.  
"How is he?"  
"He's lucky, he got away with just a cracked rip. Doctors say if he takes it easy he should be fine in a week or so."  
I nod holding quietly. He's okay. I smile. Maybe I should go and find him. I frown, maybe I shouldn't. I'm strigoi now and if anyone will be able to tell, it will be him. The man who has trained me for the past six months every day without fail, who knows me like the back of his hand. I chew my lip. Damphir me's emotions press down as I resist the temptation to run from the mess hall.

'But isn't love is worth risking?'

"No. no it isn't."

Lissa turns to me, confused "What?"

"Nothing, sorry. Just talking to myself." I'll forever be grateful that the bond only works one way.  
Suddenly the bell tolls and chatter rising as the sound of footsteps echo loudly.  
I stare at my timetable. It will be harder to avoid him than I thought.

Fourth period: Gym class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half term is here my dudes! Maybe I'll slip in a cheeky chapter midweek since I have more free time :) Also, how do people write long ass chapters?! I struggle with churning out 2000.

I slink into the showerblock to get changed, as far away as possible from the buffet of gossip and lipgloss. As I begin pulling on my shabby trainers and a crop top, my enhanced hearing starts to creep around the locker room picking up on the odd snippets of conversation 

‘Did you see Jesse the other day? I heard from Bradly who was told by Liam that he’s back with Rose again.’

I scoff at that, cringing at the idea. I was done playing with boys. I flung myself at them for years craving love and attention that Janine Hathaway deprived me of. With a sharp pull of an elastic band in my hair, I toss it over my shoulder and stand up straight. I don’t need her to make me whole, nor do I need them. Plus, being a strigoi now means I can not even touch a person without wanting to rip their head off let alone stomach a relationship. My thoughts flicker back to Dimitri. My memory of that night floods back.

The night in the cabin.

My heart doesn’t clench or pull. I try to recall my feelings. I remember admiration.

Dhampir Rose calls softly out. ‘It's called love. You love him, don’t you remember?’

I frown with confusion. No. No I don't.

Again reflecting back, I remember hunger. A yearning for his approving gaze and proud smile. The strain of his neck as he grinned…

I shake away the thought. More girls have entered the locker room.

‘That’s not what you felt Rose, it’s the crowd that’s making you see that.’ But I have planted a seed of doubt in her mind. ‘I guess we shall see.’

I chuck my bag under the bench and jog out into the old gymnasium. The place stinks of rubber mats and the temperature is cursed to be forever unpleasant. My skin doesn’t seem to notice the cold draft that would usually make my teeth chatter but my nose definitely registers the scent of blood, sweat and tears. I flex my jaw as I take a moment to stable myself before beginning laps around the room. I easily overtake others who are warming up, my heart rate as steady as if I were sleeping. For the next 10 minutes I sprint round and round in circles, drowning out the mortal noise of my classmates. 

‘Rose is here?’

‘She was in the cave only a few hours ago.’

‘Apparently she was in there so long some think she was turned.’

‘Doubt it. I think it’s all a publicity stunt. I think she is faking the cave thing for attention. She looks fine to me’

‘I heard she was with Jesse again’

‘Oh so those rumours about her and Guardian Belikov were false?’

‘Who knows, I wouldn’t put it past her to sleep with both.’

I stop running and bend over in feigned exhaustion letting a furious hiss out. Just as I am ready to pounce, the familiar rhythm of footsteps echoes through the hall. I turn to see the familiar duster swish into sight before Dimitri appears. Disheveled and limping ever so slightly in a way that the common eye could never catch.

Dhampir Rose lurches forward but I stay glued to the floor. I feel nothing. I question her, ‘ Are you sure it was real?’

She stutters over her words slightly pulling back slightly ‘I- I thought- I-...’

I shrug it away and walk slowly over to the group beginning to form around the Russian so I can linger at the back.

Questions bubble around the class but I just stare. He catches my gaze which I advert quickly to the floor. I look back up to see his frowning face looking slightly hurt before he resumes focus on the class.

His voice is gruff and slightly croaky ‘I am fine but I will not be participating in your training today which as you can probably guess will be duelling. I want Tristan and Bradly up first…’

The class disperses to the perimeter of the room as two slightly apprehensive guys make their way to the centre. The whistle blows and just like that match after match flies by. I stare vacantly at the fights that take place. Not even flinching as a girl called Rebecca flies back into the wall right beside me.

Together, Dhampir Rose and I ponder the mystery of Dimitri. I stare at him as he analyses each contestant with a calculating gazet- nothing swims in my heart. Neither of us has anything to say. ‘Do we even know what love is?’ I ask her, chewing my lip.

‘Well you love Lissa.’ I ponder over the thought. She’s the closest thing to family I have ever had. My sister. Yeah I did love her. My heart warms for her but it doesn’t soar for her like Dhampir Rose said she felt with Dimitri. I frown again before a jumper is thrown at me.

Only just dodging it I glance up at all the eyes on me.

‘Earth to Rose, you’re up.’

\---

The mat is dusty from the hundreds of shoes that had duelled before mine. It curls out like smoke as I gracefully step into the ring. Before me stands a 7ft 18 year old with feisty ginger hair and a cold gaze. His physique is more lanky than muscular with arms and legs like twigs but I can vaguely see his pectoral muscles through his shirt.

I run a brief strategy through my head but it shouldn’t be an issue anyway now that I am strigoi; I could pin this guy blind folded. I settle into an offensive fighting stance and glance at Dimitri awaiting the whistle. He stares back, searching my eyes for something I don’t quite understand. Giving away nothing, I turn back to face my opponent whose heartbeat I can hear accelerating. I let my arms curl into loose fits in front of my face as I exhale calmly.

Suddenly the sharp trill of the whistle rings out and the duel begins.

Lanky throws a right hook that I deflect off of my forearm opening up space for me to jab him sharply in the gut. He lets out a gagging cough before stumbling back out of the way of a roundhouse kick that could’ve easily beheaded him. With a second to gather himself we begin circling each other, eyes locked in an intense mind battle, his full of shock, anger and a slight amount of fear.

His next move is predictable as he steps before he retries the hook with a lot more force. I miss it again and he loses his balance. As he stumbles I lunge and we crash to the floor. I effortlessly pin his arms and legs and almost have him defeated until he thrusts his head forward smacking it into my nose. I hiss loudly as the pain flows up between my eyes like a migraine. Still sitting on top of his struggling form, I take the time to crack it back into place before resuming my posture. I swing back and sucker him in the mouth. Blood and saliva flies out along with at least four teeth that sends him curling in pain and frantically tapping the mat in defeat. I retract my hand back for a second blow as someone yanks me up under the arms. I let them haul me away, my feet dragging along the ground in spite which provokes a string of muttered Russian curses.

Dimitri lets go of me and claps his hands together loudly. ‘Okay I think that is enough for one day, you may leave.’ The class laughs nervously as they all retreat into the safety of the locker room, curious eyes staring at me filled to the brim with stories to whisper to friends over the mess hall tables.

I roll my eyes and stand up to face him.

“Roza I told you to pin him not to punch his teeth out.”

“Nice to see you too, Comrade” I smile sarcastically as he rolls his eyes, careful not to show my teeth. Dhampir Rose bubbles in the back of my head “besides, they were crooked so I opened up a window of opportunity for him to get them fixed.”

A small smile crosses his face that disappears again within a second. He looks up at me.

“Roza, can we take a walk?” I ponder at the thought before nodding silently. We take a route through the changing rooms to grab my bag but go out the back door onto the grounds near to my hunting spot. 

The grass crunches underfoot as the cold seeps into the ground, filling the silence between us.

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere in particular.”

“Any reason?” Dimitri pauses at that question and turns around, taking both my hands. They are warm and rough and encase my small delicate ones. Nothing happens. I stare up at his dark eyes. Dhampir Rose flutters round my head like a moth to a flame- a reaction that my heart does not mimic. It sits there lifeless and stony in my chest. I search his face for anything to ignite it. Nothing happens.

“Roza about the cabin. It was

‘Brilliant, wonderful. Perfect!’ Dhampir Rose dances round my head as I watch Dimitri’s conflicted expression.

“Wrong.” My head is full of silence. I can finally think clearly as she shrivels up into the corner of my mind. He cups my cold face “ I like you Roza, I really do. But this? This is wrong. I am your mentor and to be anything else to you is an abuse of power. I would be taking advantage of you.”

I look at the ground not wanting to meet those deep eyes that probe my mind, stripping me of my defenses. He mistakes it for sadness and pulls me into an intoxicating embrace. If he hadn’t pinned my arms to my sides I would have bitten him. I guess it is his lucky day.

“I love you Roza, but you cannot be mine. I couldn’t do that to you.” He plants an endearing kiss on my head before stepping back. He inhales deeply, collecting himself before beginning to walk back to the academy “ I will relieve you of this week’s training but I will see you first thing on Monday.”

Without a word I turn to the pitch black horizon. My mind is eerily quiet. Not a peep from her for the past hour. Must suck to be ripped of the one thing you thought you loved. I try to console her, ‘it might hurt but it is rejection not heartbreak’ she snivels quietly ‘one day we’ll find out what love is like…’ Together we gaze up to the stars that flicker comfortingly, reminiscing on the past. I let her remind and correct me for the next hour until my memory settles into place. It will develop more with time but it is clearer than before as if someone swept away the cobwebs.

Suddenly I catch a glimpse of something on the hillside with a feeling of deja vu. Just like this evening. Two red eyes shine brightly from the tree line and I hear it's softly whispered words floating through the breeze.

‘Come home.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been a while. Lot of stuff happened, college, family, pandemic yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> I p r o m i s e to update sooner, tbh I stumbled upon a writer's block but now I have got past that it's boogie time.
> 
> Anyways happy 2021 and enjoy!

I stare up into the distance at the strigoi who beckons me. Dhampir Rose keeps me rooted on the spot as I the voice curls around me. She bats around nervously panicking as to what to do. ‘Let’s just think about this for a second.’

The whisper calls again ‘Come here Rose, we’ve all been so worried that you didn’t make it.’

The voice senses my hesitation.

‘You’re one of us now. Your fears should be towards the school not your family.’

My ears prick up at the last word. Family? I chew my lip. I’ve always wanted one of those. I shake my head. They are not my family.

Suddenly my eyes dart up at the nearby rustle and a woman emerges. Her stature is more that of a moroi with long slender arms that flow elegantly at her sides. Every step is more graceful than the last and her deep black hair billows behind her in waves that fall to her hips.

She’s beautiful.

For me, the most striking thing is her eyes. A merlot red that swirls scarlet in the centre. They flicker iridescently in the moonlight and I wonder briefly if mine look like that. She stops right in front of my face, holding my gaze as she reaches up to remove my sunglasses. Her face glows brighter as the light floods back into my vision. She smiles softly at me, cupping my face in a way that make me subconsciously lean into. Her touch is not hot like Dimitri’s hands, not suffocating like Lissa’s hug. Just perfect.

She is merely inches away and smells like autumn’s pine needles. I relax in her presence, the hunger pangs and dull aching of my fangs die down for once. She registers my movements, eyes flitting around analysing me. Her expression however, is soft and full of anticipation and…is that love???

“I have been waiting a long time for you.”

I stare harder trying to get a better read of her emotions but after the moment of becoming silently acquainted she turns to leave, offering her hand out for me to take. I chew my lip again as Dhampir Rose starts babbling about all the possible ways we could die and I frown, willing her to reason with me. She continues to argue her points until the woman speaks up.

“I can make her quiet for you if you want. She has every reason not to trust me but you don’t. You’re just like me.”

Rose is absolutely outraged in my head. Stomping around in disbelief at this woman but I push her into the back of mind, imagining a time out room. I smirk to myself as I click the door shut and return to matter at hand. It’s now or never.

With a nod, I anxiously step forward and take it. With a gentle squeeze of reassurance, we disappear into the night.

\---

Her grasp is gentle but firm as she pulls me along with her. I push harder than before to keep up, my limbs not used to this kind of speed. I huff with dismay at my inability to match her pace. She slows ever so slightly.

“It will come with time.” She assures me as we reach the top of the hill, slowing to a brisk walk as we approach the tree line. The woods are eerily quiet with nothing so much as a cricket to inform us of any life.

“Unlike dhampir and moroi, animals can sense the presence of strigoi. It is almost unrecognisable but believed to cause high levels of stress hormones to answer your question.”

I turn around to see her analysing my face, how could she do that? She grins knowingly at me making no effort to conceal her fangs.

“Mind control is only the beginning.”

I think back to Lissa.

“Whereas moroi can only influence the mind, we can also tap into it. All of this will be taught to you in time, have patience.” She squeezes my hand again before leading me behind a massive oak tree to reveal and opening the size of a fox set. I stare in shock at how close their hideout is to the school and how no one has ever found it before. She releases my hand and bows mockingly.

“After you.”

I sit before the hole wondering whether I should go head first or feet. If I go head I can see what is in front of me but if I go feet I have a better chance of getting out if everything goes to shit. Chewing my lip, I ponder the situation. Suddenly the woman crouches beside me.

“It’s a slide dumbass, now stop stalling.” And just like that she shoves me playfully, my feet give out and I plummet down the fox hole, her songful laugh echoing after me. I scrabble at first but once realising that it is futile, I try to remember how to slide safely. I picture the fun days out Lissa and I had, waiting at the top of water slides for the lifeguard to pretentiously nod when it was safe. 

Legs together, arms crossed.

Like a mummy in a sarcophagus. 

I shut my eyes and let the flecks of dust hit my face as the slide begins to even out and snake left and right. Suddenly I grind to a halt, my shoes scuffing loudly on the floor. Squinting past the fine layer of dust that I bat from my face, I observe the destination. I can see fairly well despite the lack of lighting. It’s a massive cavern. Four stories with hundreds of hallways and passages like a web. Someone hollers at me from the top slide.

“YOU MIGHT WANNA MOVE!”

I roll to my side just as my acquaintance rockets out of the tunnel as if she was surfing. With a sharp flick of her heels she skids elegantly to a stop. Grinning at the heap on the floor which is me.

She lets out a deep laugh- well more of a hiss of affection and humour before hoisting me effortlessly off the floor with a gentle tug of my arm. She holds it for a second taking the time to gaze at my bewildered stare and chuckles before turning her back to me and spreading her arms.

“SHE’S HERE.”

The ground vibrates slightly as movement begins to surge from the various tunnels. The whispering of my name fills the air.

Rose is here. Rose. Rose is home. She’s here. She’s finally here.

I step back defensively causing my acquaintance to turn to me, she nods reassuringly and I relax my tense posture.

The gaze up at the four stories of caves spew out streams of strigoi. Their gazes all fixated upon me but not with the same aggression I had come to expect. They hold the same excitement the woman’s expression does and they jitter happily. I wonder what I must look like from their angle, I feel small and nervous like a mouse caught in a cage. I calm myself by imagining it sweat profusely like a cartoon character. It makes me smile on the inside, an emotion that echoes around the cavern in soft laughter. The woman eyes me with a bemused expression.

Oh yes the mind reading.

Dhampir Rose finally reappears in my head, her anger from the time out diffuses as she stares at where we are, her fear rockets through me and I begin to tremble as she tries to reclaim my movement.

The laughter stops at once.

Suddenly two men emerge from one of the tunnels. The one on the left is ashen, with a tumbleweed of dirty blonde hair upon his head. Dhampir Rose recognises him immediately and I elicit a deep, aggressive hiss. A strong grip wraps around my waist and I snarl in surprise before quieting into a low hiss as the woman shushes softly in my ear.

I stare at the next man who has a shock of ginger hair and although his face is also bone pale, he has ruddy red cheeks and a smattering of freckles across his nose that wrinkles slightly as he grins. I would recognise that grin anywhere.

‘Mason.’ I whisper. His grin only becomes wider. The hold from my waist releases me and I sprint towards him. Laughing his name loudly.

“MASON.”

I watch him brace for impact, chuckling under his breath as I hurtle into him.

“Hi Rosie.”

He smells just like he always did. His voice just like it always was. My tearless sobs of happiness bound off of the walls as I clutch him tightly. I pull back observing his smiling face.

“I saw you die.”

He frowns only slightly before lightening again and turning to the strigoi from the tunnel. 

“I guess we both just have the same saviour.”

Dhapmir Rose scoffs at the ‘saviour’. ‘He is no saviour he destroyed our lives.’

Mason turns back to us, he stares only just past me to let me know that he is talking to the Rose in my head, “He gave us a second chance. Isn’t that what a life saver does?” She is shocked that someone has actually completely acknowledged her. She whispers this time, reaching out to him past the physical barrier. Her voice tearful.

“But why?”

Mason lifts his hand to reveal it entwined with that of the strigoi. We stare in shock and I mentally kick myself for not noticing sooner.

“He is my mate.”

Mates?

The blonde strigoi steps forward, clearing his already clear throat.

“And I saved you because if he lost you, he would lose himself. Just like I would without him.”

Mason grins sheepishly at me "In a friend way of course."

The strigoi smiles at Mason with a love that is reciprocated and I suddenly feel like I am intruding. I step back and avert my gaze until he speaks again.

“In fact, I hold the same love for him as she does for you.” He nods in the direction of my acquaintance and I freeze, the confusion is shared by both me and Dhampir Rose as she hisses at him in annoyance balling her hands into fists. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise "Oh had we not acknowledged that part yet?"

“No we fucking hadn't, you dick.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exorcism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE RE READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVE PREVIOUSLY READ IT BEFORE- I MISSED OUT A CHUNK OF WRITING THAT IS IMPORTANT!!!!
> 
> Also do you guys like Blaire? If you want to picture her better, I imagine her to look Jane Margolis from Breaking bad but obviously character appearances are more up to reader interpretation.

“Hey ok ok, now Blaire come on you’re being unreasonable.” The Stigoi backs up against the wall as my apart mate storms up to him.

Blaire. I watch her pin him by his throat. 

“Why do you always have to fuck up like this Tyler?”

Her slender, muscular arms are taught as she wraps them around his neck. She leans in whispering threats that make his face turn even whiter. Her expression causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach and my face to heat up. Perhaps she could choke me like that I think, laughing internally.

I smile to myself and the commotion stops. All eyes are on me. Or more specifically my thoughts. Tyler sputters out hysterical laughter that Mason smirks at while Blaire is utterly speechless, her face full of shock but her eyes swimming with something else entirely. Rose is hammering away in my head, yelling like a disappointed parent.

Fuck. The mind reading. 

I disguise my embarrassment with my trademark shit eating grin and in the most uninnocent tone I can summon, mutter “Whoops.”

Rose goes mental, beating my brain around like a punchbag. I grimace as I summon as much mental strength to push her back into the time out. Enough was enough.

Blaire coughs and drops Tyler who stumbles still laughing wildly.

Mason shakes his head and walks over to me.

“I think we better teach you how to control that but first,” he taps my head “I think it’s time we let her go.”

\-------

Mason leads me down the largest of the tunnels which he says snakes for about a mile before opening up again. I want to run but he tells me that energy conservation is very important for what is to come. So we walk slowly, Tyler taking the lead and Blaire beside me. The silence is slightly awkward so I ask about what is to come when we reach our destination. She tells me that they must rid her from my mind. 

“Have you ever seen the exorcist?” She asks. I gulp lightly and she chuckles taking my hand subconsciously before quickly releasing it apologetically “I- sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, keep explaining.” She frowns ever so slightly.

“It’ll be like that but less puke and weird shit. We just have to get her out of you.”

“What will happen to her?” 

“She’ll take the form of a ghost. That is what happens to strigoi souls.” I think back to Mason’s ghost that would follow me around the campus. Makes sense. Blair looks at me in surprise “You can see them?”

The others turn around and I nod. Mason changes the conversation which I am grateful for; it’s a long story and a hard one to tell.

“So Rose, how is everyone?”

The question surprises me slightly but they all stare inquisitively at me.

“Uh, yeah they’re all okay. Lissa and Christian are still good. I punched Jesse in the face pretty hard about 2 days ago so that’s cool. Alto is still a spiteful prick but apparently it’s his way of showing he cares. Oh and let me tell you about Adrian he’s such a c-”

“What about Eddie?” 

I had tried to avoid that aspect but I guess if Mason wants to talk about it, I can’t stop him.

“He’s doing okay, I think him and Mia might become a thing. He still misses you a lot though. Everyone does.”

I smile apologetically at him and he sighs sadly. There is no easy way to approach the topic, they were just so close.

“Tyler, is it possible to have a non-strigoi mate as well?” I ask, Blaire tenses beside me as Tyler thoughtfully stares at Mason.

‘Funny you should bring that up, it has always been a theory but I think it is only retained in your dhampir slash moroi form.”

“I think Eddie and I were like that but it disappeared when we released the dhampir spirit. I guess it is still attached to my ghost which might explain why it wouldn’t leave the campus.” Mason chips in. Tyler nods.

“I don’t think the bond is as strong as that of stigoi’s but hey, who knows. Anyone in particular?” He smirks, chuckling as he gains a reaction he wanted from Blaire who quietly hisses.

Mason ignores them both, watching me carefully “Lissa?” he asks before his eyes flicker again with a grin “Belikov?”

I smile but it doesn’t reach my eyes “I don’t know.”

\-----

I remain deep in thought for the rest of the journey until a gentle squeeze from Blaire jolts me from it.

“Ready?”

The tunnel opens up into a massive dome. On the floor lies a circular pattern that reminds me of crop circles. Every few metres there is a smaller ring set alight with purple flame.  
They circle 3 rings in the centre; 2 are the same size while the other is even smaller.  
Blaire leads me to one of the bigger ones and instructs me to lie down before she takes her place in the smaller of the three middle circles.

“Okay, Rose. Let her out.” She nods at Tyler who beckons more strigoi into the dome. The line the wall and begin a latin chant. I shut my eyes and force my breathing to calm. But I can’t think. Do I even want her to leave? What will become of me? How can I just let her go with the potential to lose everything? I open the door of her temporary prison and Dhampir Rose flies out taking in her surroundings before staring at me with a betrayal that is branded into my mind. 

‘Don’t do this.’

I open my eyes with a small whimper and turn to Blaire whose face is scrunched in concentration. It’s surprisingly cute and she lifts her head to look at me.

My voice wavers as I feel Rose’s pleas flooding my skull. I channel my thoughts at Blaire. I’m fucking terrified. 

“Focus on her okay? The process of eliminating that spirit is different for each strigoi. You will only lose to this possession if you do not push your heart and soul into this. It’s you or her and I pick you whether or not you do too.”

Her words spark confidence and with a final nod I turn back to the ceiling and shut my eyes. The cloudiness of my brain shifts and we are in the academy’s gymnasium. A sparring match. My dampir form stands before me arms raised in an offensive stance. Her fists shake slightly.

‘Please don’t do this.’

Oh but I have to.

I settle into defence and await her attack. We begin to circle. 

‘So you’re just going to let me go? After everything? We can coexist. I know we can.’

‘But we can’t’ I whisper a tear rolling down my face. 

‘You’d give up Lissa and Belikov for this? For her- for Blaire?’ She swings a punch as she spits her words. We are the same speed for a change.

‘That isn’t fair and you know it.’ I grit my teeth as I step out of her reach. She crumbles to the floor as I catch her in the ribs. There’s a sharp crack and she screams. I had caught her in a perfect kick. Dimitri and I had been practicing it for months. I laugh sadly that it is only in this moment that my accuracy is pinpoint.

She coughs clutching her side.  
‘I can still hear your thoughts Rose, you’ll miss the training too much. You’ll miss him too much.’

She shows me the night in the cabin from her perspective as I climb on top of her. Wrapping my hands around her neck I can feel everything she felt. The joy. The security. The hope. The love.

‘Rose if you do this we’ll never get that back.’

I scream through my teeth as I press one of my other hands over her mouth and nose.

Tears pour and I watch her eyes climbing for one last moment of life. Her lungs climbing for one last breath of air. But I can’t let her have it.

‘We never had it to begin with.’

I sob as her chest heaves manically. Weak hands clasp at my own. Futile efforts to pry them off. She swats at them as spasms from the lack of air wrack her body. I watch the colour leave both our bodies. The healthy tan suctioned from our skin.

Her eyes roll and one final hot puff of air hits against the palm of my hand. Her hands fall limp, her shoulder slump. 

I cry. I cry and cry and cry.

The sadness is so heavy. It pushes against my eyelids forcing them out of the gymnasium and back into the dome.

I sit up to see Rose staring back at me. Her form withered to a near transparent blue. It is almost as if there is a transparent barrier between us as she presses her palm to it. She’s talking to me but she's muffled as if underwater. I press my palm up to meet hers. Her touch is ice cold as I watch the tears roll down her face. My tear ducts won’t let me mirror them so I sob. I watch her let go and disperse before me allowing a dull ache to replace her presence and consume my body. It feels like grief. Pure overwhelming loss. 

I fall back and stare at the ceiling. Letting the darkness submerge and suffocate me. Just like I did to Rose.

Like I did to myself.

Voices swim though the darkness.

“Rose? Rose?”

“Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“Only time can tell us.”

“What do we do Tyler?”

“We take her back to the academy. They can’t know she ever left.”

“But I want her here Tyler-”

“This isn’t about you right now. You can be with her soon but we must put her first. After all you have a big job ahead of you. If she wakes, you have to pull her from the darkness. 

And if Rose is shadow kissed like you say she is Mason, then it will be a hell of a lot harder than any of us ever imagined.”


End file.
